1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nose pad assembly comprising a plastic nose pad and a mounting arm, which is adapted to be secured to the frame of the eyeglasses and extends into and is resiliently locked in the rear portion of the nose pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent 23 98 321 discloses a nose pad assembly comprising a plastic nose pad and a mounting arm having a ball end, which extends into and is resiliently locked in a ball socket of the pad. That arrangement does not permit of a vertical adjustment of the nose pad and permits a pivotal movement of the nose pad almost without a restriction.
EP-A 0067 373 discloses a mounting arm, which extends into and is resiliently locked in a through bore formed in a socket of the nose pad so that the latter is adjustable in height. But that nose pad is movable only in a vertical direction and cannot be pivotally moved in a lateral direction.